


A Morning Remembrance

by squidgie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes up to a note from Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> For my own prompt in comment_fic: The Flash/Arrow (crossover), Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Oliver wakes up with a note in his hand that reads, "I miss you"

The last thing that Oliver feels as he falls asleep is a gentle kiss on his shoulder, and he smiles. For as quirky as Barry can be sometimes, he's the most caring, sweet person that Oliver has ever been with. It was quite a change from his past as a bad boy, when all he cared about was the headlines and dating the latest starlet that wanted the limelight for dating a billionaire's done. 

It took Oliver a while to get used to Barry, but once he did, he craved his partner's attention. And the little gestures always made him feel warm inside, not hollow like he had when sneaking out of someone's apartment at 3am. The first time he awoke, it was to the aroma of coffee, which Barry had picked up for him from his favorite brewhouse in Central City, still piping hot even hundreds of miles away from Oliver's bedroom. Then there was the tie that Barry left one morning, when Oliver texted he was having a rough start to his morning; it was the same tie they used later that night, silk against Barry's delicate wrists.

As he wakes up, Oliver knows he's alone in bed. Barry had a case, and had only come by for a short while the night before, though they made the most of it.

Oliver stretches, finally noticing a pieces of paper in his hand. He sits up in bed, leaning against the headboard, and opens the note. He can't help but smile as he reads the words, "I miss you already" written in delicate blue ink against the cream-colored parchment.

Putting the note on the bedside table, Oliver grabs his phone and texts back, "Miss you, too."


End file.
